Lake of tears
by chidori2
Summary: une chanson qui passe en boucle dans ma chaine hifi, voyez le résultat et la fin enfin lol! et j'ai ajouté une trad faite à l'arrache parce que je suis pas une pro en anglais lol
1. Lake of tears1

Titre : Lake of tears

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : 

Genre : ben... yaoi, POV de Duo,songfic.

Couple : à votre avis!!

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Quand aux paroles de musique elles appartiennent au groupe "l'âme immortelle".

Chapitre 1

**My path into the shadows**

**It seemed so well defined**

**A labyrinth of darkness**

**With no joy for me to find**

Je déambule tranquillement dans les rues de la ville actuelle où se trouve notre planque. Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'agir ainsi après une mission. Je regarde le monde qui m'entoure, admirant sa beauté, cherchant l'intérêt de continuer à salir mes mains pour le sauver. Il y a une question que je me pose très souvent depuis quelques temps. Voilà maintenant des mois qu'elle me hante alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit auparavant.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle l'empêchait cette fameuse question de traverser mon esprit. Elle voulait que je reste son fidèle serviteur pour l'éternité.

Qui ça? La mort bien sûr. Je suis celui qu'elle a élu et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours été là à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, si j'avais le malheur de l'oublier en ayant l'espoir futile de connaitre le bonheur, elle me rappelait immédiatemment sa présence. Je ne devais fréquentais personne d'autre qu'elle car, de nature jalouse, elle s'emparait de tous les êtres chers à mon coeur. Je compris alors très jeune, que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter mon destin. C'est ainsi que je la laissais s'emparer de mon esprit, me dominer afin que j'accomplisse au mieux ses desseins.

Ce jour-là, je devins son messager et il ne se passa pas un jour sans que je lui offre une vie venant de s'éteindre sous mes mains. Je savais quelque part au fond de moi, que ce que je faisais était cruel, immoral, injuste. Pourtant je ne pouvais empêcher cette envie de tuer qui avait germé en moi lorsqu'elle m'avait asservi, de prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Je prenais alors un plaisir fou à tuer. Mais l'humain étant assez fragile, je trouvais un moyen de ralentir leur mort beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Je me suis mis à torturer la plupart de mes victimes sans aucune état d'âme. Mais, malgré cette nouvelle méthode, je restais insatiable.

Heureusement pour moi, je fis la connaissance du professeur G que même ma compagne apprécia. En effet, il me donnait l'occasion de tuer en toute liberté en devenant le redoutable pilote du Gundam 02 alias Shinigami. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, en dépit du fait que je commettais le crime de retirer la vie à des hommes, je n'étais pas à blâmer car, dans cette guerre, j'étais au service de la paix. J'étais euphorique à cette idée, et plus encore lorsque je pus me laisser aller sur les champs de bataille.

Mais, au cours d'une mission, je pris conscience de l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur moi et l'acte dans lequel je prenais tant de plaisir finit par me dégoûter.C'est à cet instant, celui où il me découvris sous mon vrai jour que les ordres qu'elle me soufflait à l'oreille devinrent des murmures recouverts par ses mots à lui. Je ne les entendais plus perdant ma raison de tuer.

**The path that leads to you**

**Is so hard for me to find**

**And with every step I take**

**I hope the Gods are kind**

_Flash-back_

Je cours à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie lorsqu'une dizaine de soldats arrivent en sens inverse au mien. Sans perdre une minute, ils m'encerclent avant de braquer leurs armes sur moi.

"Plus un geste! Poses tes armes à terre et ensuite, mets tes mains sur la tête!"

Au lieu de faire gentiment ce qu'ils m'ordonnaient de faire, je décide de les provoquer. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle occasion de me défouler.

"Super, les mecs! Vous tombez vraiment à pic. Ça manque de distraction par ici. Je suis vraiment déçu, moi qui pensait pouvoir..."

"Espèce de sale..."

Le soldat qui venait de m'interrompre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet le couteau que j'avais envoyé dans sa direction juste après qu'il m'est coupé la parole venait de se planter dans sa gorge.

Alors qu'il tombe raide mort sur le sol, les deux soldats qui se tenaient à ses côtés se retournent pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Je profite de la surprise présente chez les autres soldats pour les égorger avant de balancer les corps sans vie sur leurs camarades qui commençaient à se rendre compte de la situation.

Un soldat arrive tout de même à réagir à temps et évite le corps qui allait l'emportait dans sa chute. Mais, je suis plus rapide que lui question réaction et je suis déjà sur lui au moment où il veut me mettre en joue. Je le frappe violemment au niveau des poignées lui faisant lâcher son arme. Puis, je sors un poignard que je lui plante en plein coeur.

Je m'écarte soudain de la lignée de tirs des autres soldats qui tentent désespérément de libérer leurs membres coincés sous les cadavres. Les coups de feu me poursuivent et je les esquive comme je peux lorsque je comprends la situation en ne voyant seulement que trois soldats tirer sur moi. J'arrête brusquement ma course faisant face aux soldats. Ces imbéciles n'ont pas compris que j'avais prévu leur coup et se remettent à tirer dans ma direction. Je prends alors appui sur mes jambes et fait un saut avant d'atterir sur le côté, un peu plus loin, à l'abri des tirs qui cessent progressivement.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'oeil après avoir touché le sol. Les trois soldats prisonniers des cadavres avaient fini comme ces derniers. Enfin, sur les trois soldats qui avaient essayé de me prendre à l'arrière par surprise, il ne restait qu'un seul survivant. Celui-ci allait regretter de ne pas être mort lors de la fusillade entre ces camarades. Il allait combler le manque de Shinigami. Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il tentait vainement de tirer sur moi avec son chargeur vide.

C'est inutile, tu le vois bien! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas te tuer de suite.

Il me regarde d'un air encore plus effrayé comprenant où je veux en venir. Pourtant, il ne s'enfuit pas pour sauver sa vie et c'est bien normal car il est sous le charme. Parfait! Je met la main dans la poche avant d'en sortir ma plus belle lame, celle dont je ne me sépare jamais. Je caresse son visage hideux et trempé de sueur de la pointe de mon couteau avant de l'enfoncer juste assez pour l'égratigner. J'ouvre la blessure jusqu'aux oreilles et il hurle de douleur tout en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Ce geste à pour don de réveiller son instinct de survie et il tente de m'échapper. J'avais anticipé cette éventualité très fréquente lorsque je m'occupe de mes victimes et, au moment où il se retourne, je m'agenouille et sectionne ces tendons. Je me relève alors qu'il tombe vers l'avant en appelant à l'aide. Je le regarde se tordre de douleur pleurant comme un gosse, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, lorsque je me sens observé.

Je tourne alors le regard en direction de ma sensation. Et là, je vois que c'est lui qui m'observe de son air grave. J'ai l'impression de voir une lueur de reproche dans son regard mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en être sûr car il se détourne et repart en direction de la sortie.

"nous partons, tout explose dans 5 minutes"

Je me penche à côté de ma victime.

"Une chance pour toi, hein?? Finalement, tu auras droit à une mort rapide."

Sur ceux, je me lève et emprunte le même chemin que lui.

_Fin du Flash-back_

**You took my doubts, you took my fears**

**You led me trough this lake of tears.**

**So close we are, but still apart **

**Not in mine, but in your heart **

Et dès lors, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal chaque fois que je tuais. Je me suis mis à hésiter lors des missions de peur qu'il me surprenne. Du coup, je devins un vrai boulet lorsqu'il fallait en effectuer et il dû me sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises. Quand cela arrivait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et je ressentais un sentiment indéfinissable. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle drogue qui pouvait me combler autant que l'autre. Mais, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit, car dès qu'elle le saurait, elle me le prendrait lui aussi. Mais, je me disais que, puisqu'il avait survécu à tout jusqu'à présent, il finirait par lui échapper. 

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'étais convaincu qu'il lui été nettement supérieur et j'ai laissé tous ces sentiments que je ressentais pour lui m'envahir et je voulais que ceux-ci soient partagés. J'ai alors tout fait pour les lui faire comprendre. Mais il reste froid même si désormais, il me laisse rentrer facilement dans son espace vitale. Je me dis que son comportement est sûrement dû à la fois où il m'a surpris. Je pense qu'il me voit comme un monstre. Je suis désespéré à cette idée et tuer lors des missions devient un vrai calvaire.

Actuellement,je suis en telle contradiction avec moi-même que je commence à me détruire de l'intérieur. Je m'enferme le plus souvent possible dans cette chambre que nous partageons lui et moi afin de fuir les crimes que j'ai connu. J'ai l'impression que seul sa présence me permettra de trouver la paix. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas là et il ne me reste qu'une solution pour mettre fin à ce cauchemard, le sui...Je sors soudainement de mes pensées. Apparemment, mon mal être n'est pas passé inaperçu et une discussion s'impose.

"Que veux-tu?"

À SUIVRE...

Salut amis lecteurs! En attendant d'avoir assez de reviews pour continuer ma fic le colocataire, j'écris cette petite fic de deux chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi des reviews please. Merci.


	2. Lake of tears2

Titre : Lake of tears

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : 

Genre : ben... yaoi, POV de Heero,songfic.

Couple : à votre avis!!

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Voilà, sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Quand aux paroles de musique elles appartiennent au groupe "l'âme immortelle".

Chapitre 2

**Your warm and schizophrenic heart **

**Still does not beat for me alone**

**As it still bears rememberance **

**Of feelings that I think are gone  
**

Je parcours différentes rues à la recherche de ce baka natté mal luné en ce moment. Je ne comprend pas ce qui cloche chez lui ces derniers temps. Il est de moins en moins efficace pendant les missions et a tendance à s'absenter de plus en plus souvent. Il ne souris même plus et ne fais plus de farces.

Je me pose vraiment des questions quand à son comportement douteux. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas m'en poser. Après tout, je m'en fous de ce type! S'il tient à se faire tuer à chaque mission, c'est son problème, pas le mien! Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que lui sauve la mise à chaque fois? Je ne me comprend même plus. Tout ca à cause de Monsieur-je-traverse-une-mauvaise-période. Tu parles!

Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, quand est-ce que cette situation a vraiment commencé? Car, jusque là Duo était une vrai source d'énergie nourri à la pizza, hamburgers et autres trucs infâmes pour le système digestif. Il avait toujours ce sourire, un sourire chaleureux même si je savais que parfois il se forçait. De plus, il passait son temps à faire des farces.

Et puis un jour, tout à basculer! Mais quand étais-ce déjà? Je crois que c'était après une mission.Oui, je me souviens. D'ailleurs comment aurais-je pu oublier cette mission? Ce jour-là, j'ai vu le vrai visage de Duo. C'était une bête assoiffé de sang, un démon massacrant un survivant non loin d'un amas de cadavre. Pourtant, à cet instant, au lieu d'être dégouté par ce carnage, je trouvais Duo terriblement attirant! J'avais une folle envie de dominer cette étrange créature.

Puis, Duo avait soudainement relevé la tête et je sentis une espèce de malaise. On aurait dit qu'il était honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant déli par un de ses coéquipiers, d'être vu sous sa vrai forme de shinigami. A présent , je comprenais mieux pourquoi il se surnommait ainsi. Je finis par détourner mon regard de ce spectacle macabre tout en lui disant qu'il fallait partir, les bombes n'allant pas tarder à exploser.

En rentrant, il n'a pas dit un mot, lui qui d'habitude passe son temps à papoter, là le silence absolu. En temps normal, j'aime le silence, mais, ce soir là, il était pesant et malsain. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bien à partir de ce jour que Duo a changé. Je comprend tout maintenant, ses erreurs en missions, il avait peur que je le surprenne de nouveau. Il a peut-être peur que je le juge et que je sois dégouté de lui.

Je me met soudainement à courir afin de le trouver au plus vite. Je dois lui faire comprendre que je ne l'ai pas jugé un seul instant. Au contraire, c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai commencé à ressentir quelquechose d'étrange au fond de moi. Je dois lui faire comprendre ce que je ressent sinon il va encore risquer sa vie en mission. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Lui aussi avait essayé de me le faire comprendre à mainte reprise mais je suis resté de marbre. Je ne suis qu'un stupide soldat parfait! Enfin plus tout à fait puisque je ressens des émotions et de surcroit celle que je dois le moins ressentir, l'amour. Oui, c'est ça, j'aime Duo.

Bon sang, où est-il? Je cherchais dans tous les recoins de la ville lorsque j'entend des enfants s'amuser et rigoler. Mais, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y est-je pas penser plus tôt? J'ai vraiment du mal en ce moment. Duo n'a pas eu une enfance normale, il a certainement dû vouloir aller dans un parc et voir des enfants s'amuser. Bingo! Il est assis sur un banc et regarde des enfants qui jouent sur un toboggan. Je me rapproche de lui et il relève la tête.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Te parler!"

"Si tu veux parler de la prochaine mission laisse tomber! Je raccroche!"

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec les missions."

Il me regarde bizarrement!

"...."

"Bon ben accouche, si c'est pour me demander de rentrer, c'est non!"

Je respire un grand coup sachant que ce que je vais dire sera très important dans ma vie future. Et oui, grâce à Duo, j'entrevois même un futur dans ma vie.

"Je ne te juge pas"

"Pardon?"

"La fois où je t'ai surpris en pleine tuerie lors d'une mission. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne te juge. Tant que tu restes efficace!"

"Le fait que je sois efficace ne change pas le fait que je sois un monstre, voire un démon à tes yeux Heero. Je ne veux plus tuer! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à tuer des innocents. Je ne devrai pas mais la Mort s'est emparé de moi."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre pour moi et si tu es un démon de la mort, tu es le plus beau d'entre tous. Ce jour-là quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé sublime au contraire. Et si tu ne veux plus tuer pour la Mort alors tues pour moi! J'aime te voir à l'oeuvre. Je dirai même que je t'aime tout court Duo. Laisses-moi devenir ton nouveau maître et je dominerai la Mort pour qu'elle se trouve un autre messager. Je veux te libérer de ton fardeau."

**Every day I hope and pray **

**For your love and sense **

**That you will come into my arms **

**And give our love a chance**

Duo se jette dans mes bras et je resserre ma prise autour de lui.

"Heero, si tu savais à quel point j'attends cet instant. Je t'aime tellement aussi mais, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle te prenne. Elle est très jalouse tu sais."

"Et moi indestructible, ne l'oublies pas"

Duo relève son visage vers moi. Je sais très bien ce qu'il attend. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un tout petit baiser, mais il suffira à nous lier à jamais.

FIN

Salut amis lecteurs! Comme d'hab super à la bourre. Mais j'avais perdu l'envie, plus d'inspiration, le flop! lol! D'ailleurs je trouve que j'ai un peu baclé la fin non?? Bon en tout cas c'est à vous de me le dire. Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	3. Lake of tears trad lyrics

Bon voilà la traduction en gros des paroles de la chanson lake of tears mais si quelqu'un veux faire mieux pas de prob.

My path into the shadows       Mon chemin est dans l'ombre   
It seemed so well defined         Il semble être bien défini   
A labyrinth of darkness             un labyrinthe de ténèbres   
With no joy for me to find         où je ne trouve pas le bonheur

The path that leads to you           Le chemin qui mène vers toi   
Is so hard for me to find              est si difficile à trouver   
And with every step I take           et à chaque pas que je fais   
I hope the gods are kind             j'espère que les dieux sont cléments

You took my doubts, you took my fears    tu m'as pris mes doutes, tu m'as pris mes peurs   
You led me through this lake of tears         tu m'as laissé dans cette mare de larmes   
So close we are, but still apart               si proche nous sommes et pourtant séparés   
Not in mine, but in your heart               pas dans mon coeur mais dans le tien

Your warm and schizophrenic heart            ton coeur schizophrène et chaleureux   
Still does not beat for me alone             continue de ne pas battre que pour moi seulement   
As it still bears rememberance                 comme il supporte encore des souvenirs   
Of feelings that I think are gone              des sentiments que je pense éteinds

Every day I hope and pray                   Chaque jour je prie et j'espère   
For your love and sense                         pour ton amour et ta sensibilité   
That you will come into my arms             pour que tu vienne dans mes bras   
And give our love a chance               et donner une chance à notre amour


End file.
